Star wars: Drakon saga
by sakethaudi96
Summary: What was it like before the republic was established? Before the Jedi and Sith went toe to toe. Travel to a galaxy far away and long before the old republic, when races discriminated each other and epic battles were fought. Another tale in the unending cycle of the force. Good vs bad, light vs dark and a saga that changed the galaxy mild romance,lang,AU,NEW CHAPTERS UP!REVISED!2018
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Star wars or any of the corresponding ideas, themes and names. Star wars and its subsidiaries are the sole property of George Lucas and/or Disney. So pls don's sue me,plz._**

 _A/N:_

 _Okay, so starting off I'd like to say that this story is pre-old republic or ancient republic? so if your here for some Anakin, Ahsoka romance, you're in the wrong page (also what's wrong with you man she's like 16 years, sheesh). I've been bouncing around this idea around in my head for a pretty long time and now I've decided to get it over with. since I've already got the plot down i'm kinda sure that i won't be having any writer's block. The biggest problem is actually typing down the story since I'm new to the FanFiction UI, I'm having difficulty getting proficient. So if you find that my spacing is off or I've made some critical errors PM away. I'm happy to receive any feedback. This story has been sitting in my laptop for quite awhile now and i want to know if it has any sort of value to it. Since this is the first time i'm uploading you guys get a lot of chapters (cue applause). Now, I've tried to be true to the canon as much as possible. every species of animal, alien and planet will actually exist in the star wars universe and will actually have been mentioned at some point. except for the Drakons everything is canon. also i tend to be a little philosophical so expect some serious depth in the force and its interpretation. all force powers are possible and viable and there will be no overpowered or seriously outrageous force powers. expect a lot of death pain and suffering cuz this is a tragic story. I'd also appreciate it if people review, constructive comments are welcome and so are Trolls, cuz there is no such thing as bad publicity. If anyone has any thoughts or ideas they are always welcome to PM me. so if that's all lets dive in._

 _ **Star wars: the Drakon Saga**_

 **Prologue:**

"The Force, a mystical energy that has escaped the understanding of the majority of the galaxy. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us; it binds the galaxy together. For many centuries the Force was used in a variety of ways, the Ratakans used it to power their empire and their colossal war machines, the Jedi used it to bring peace and order and the Sith used it, on many occasions, to bring the galaxy to its knees. But why is it that the nature of the force is dictated by the emotions of the user? Why is it that the force of its own accord influences events on a galactic scale? What drives the force to be forever stuck in an endless loop? Stuck in an eternity of battle between good and bad, light and dark, Sith and Jedi. These are questions that have escaped even the wisest of us. But what do I know? I'm just and old man who's lived for too long, I don't even have a single black hair!" The children sitting in front of the old man snickered and the Wise One smiled, his heavily wrinkled face cracking and showing crow's feet near his eyes.

The congregation sat underneath a huge redwood tree, the wind caressing the land on a sunny day. The Jedi temple's grounds were always a favorite spot for the masters. With acres of lush grass fields and towering trees from every part of the known galaxy, it was a place of serenity. In the distance was city, gleaming towers scratched at the sky and speeders buzzed around.

A small wide eyed Twi'lek girl was having an animated conversation with her neighbor, a brown haired human, apparently oblivious to the fact that the Wise One was looking at them until he croaked "Shayna, would you care to involve the rest of us in your debate? It seems rather interesting I must admit."

Shayna looked up at the Wise One and said tentatively "umm, Master, umm"

"Come on use your words, and don't be shy" the Wise One said. "Well, the force is an energy field created by all living things right?" the Wise one nodded, "yes that's right".

The girl now confidant asked "then is it possible for other living beings to use it, too?"

The Wise One said exasperated "Words Shayna…"

"Right, what I meant was, can animals, wild animals, use the force too. Is it possible for the birds, the rats to use the force as well?"

The boy sitting next to her, named Jason said "Shayna's gone crazy!" the rest of the class laughed as the girl blushed and fiddled with her nekku.

The Wise One coughed and the group fell silent "that is a fine question dear, the force is present in all beings, some have a stronger connection while others have a weak one. This is true for animals as well. But, to use the force one requires a strong will, intent, and knowledge of procedure to shape ones thoughts into actions. Animals generally don't have that but on rare occasions animals do use the force."

The children listened intently as the Wise One wove into his lesson, his green aged eyes now twinkling with hidden knowledge. "But this is mostly instinct driven, wild and unpredictable. Take for instance the beastly rancor, its immense size should not have been viable for it to stand on two feet. Its bones shouldn't have been able to support its weight, no biological material can withstand such immense weight. But the bones have a structure that allows it to stand, walk, run even jump. Some theorists believe that this is because the rancor instinctively draw upon the force to help. The force molds its body, gives it strength. Here the force acts as the conduit, it provides where the being lacks. There are records of many animals showing such discrepancies, some of which are now just legends."

A blue skinned boy with variegated red eyes spoke "you mean drakons…." The Wise One smiled mischievously "oh someone's been listening to their bedtime stories…yes drakons are one such legend, it is said that they were reptilian horse sized animals with wings and could breathe fire. However, these aren't legends….drakons did exist a long, long time ago" the Wise One's eyes now seemed far and lost.

Jason broke the silence by saying "how is that possible Master, drakons are legends, just stories told by mothers in the night. If what you say is true there must be some proof." The majority of the class nodded while the rest still pondered the implications of what the Wise One said.

The Wise One looked at Jason and smiled "Ah, Jason, forever the pragmatist. Yes there is proof, for I have seen them. Seen them in all their glory." He reached into his cloak and pulled out a simple necklace. The thread was leather and held a shining, almost iridescent blue scale encased in a silver bracket with claw like protrusions holding the scale in place. He held it up and showed to everyone and passed it to the nearest pupil. The pendant was passed on and everybody oohed and aahed.

Once its travel ended and returned to its owner, Jason looked at the Wise One tenderly caressing the scale and asked "how did you get that master?" the Wise One said "That is a long story little padawan, and it is not part of our lesson today."

A human girl asked breathless "Please tell us master, please." The Wise One raised his eyebrows "I was told by Jedi grand master Senuca that I was to instruct you in how emotions affect the usage of the Force. But ….. If no one tells him….."

"We won't, we won't, promise!" shouted the class unanimously. The Wise one laughed in a booming rich voice. He took out a box of cigarettes and put one in his mouth. He lit it, took a deep puff and said "then come closer young padawans for this is a story not just of drakons. But of good and bad and how the planet we now live in, became the home of our order….."

 **A/N:** And that's the prologue! Thank you for reading and pls continue to the next chapter.

ps: dont forget to review.


	2. Chapter 1

**Star wars**

The Ratakan Empire has been eradicated and the galaxy now is divided. Numerous kingdoms and systems are now independently ruled by self-proclaimed kings and barons. The outer rim is rife with outlaws, pirates and gang bosses. Humans have just entered the galactic stage and have created their own space kingdoms. The Drakons, famed for their potential in the force are tamed by the humans and the first Drakons lords are born. A hundred years have passed and a human Drakon lord, Romur Dahrc has eradicated all wild Drakons, killed or enslaved the entire Drakon lord order and has launched a bloody campaign to reinstate the galactic empire with himself at its head. With only one unhatched Drakon egg on the human home world of Coruscant destined to its princess, one of the last bastions of freedom from tyranny is fighting a losing battle….

 **Chapter 1: The life of a princess.**

 **Location:** Coruscant, Central city, Royal Palace.

Princess Leanne stormed from the throne room in a suppressed rage followed by her personal guard. Thoughts of betrayal and anger running through her mind as she recalled the chauvinistic noblemen of her fathers court. The princess was beautiful in an angelic way. Full lips, long dark brown hair, striking green eyes and a petite figure hidden under flowing silk robes. Centuries of genetic mingling that led to the birth of such a beauty. One could tell from her posture and gait that this was a spoiled and haughty princess, but her eyes held a deep intellect. Despite her beauty and noble standing Princess Leanne hated her life. She hated the long flowing silks, she hated the lustful looks of the old courtiers and most of all she hated Vinar Volutes.

She knew from a young age that she would always be a pawn for the machinations of male lords and princes and she hated it, so she worked hard. Leanna mingled with the King and his barons from her teens. She learned the art of political intrigue at her father's lap and was ruthless in her tactics. At the age of 21 she rose to become King Alberons most trusted advisor with only the prime minister as her opposition. Leanne's mother, the kind and generous queen Lisa died when she was but a baby, so without a female idol she took to her father. She sparred with her guards and learned to hunt and ride beasts in the forests dotting the surface of Coruscant. But no matter what Leanne did she could never gain the respect of the lecherous old Barons led by the prime minister.

With the threat of emperor Romur looming at the edge of the Leone kingdom she wanted to act decisively, her spies informing her of the large swath the empire was cutting through the galaxy. Numerous kingdoms fell, barons surrendered and with each victory of the empire, Leanne grew ever more worried. She waited for the right time to sway the council and her father, King Alberon, to ready their fleets and prepare for war. Alas her hopes were dashed by the minister Vinar Volutes and the his followers. They threw numbers and strengths of the fleet, they debunked Romur as a barbarian and claimed that a female who has never been in war would never know its horrors.

For the first time ever Leanne hated being a woman. All her life she tried to throw off the yoke of discrimination and it was all for naught. In the end she was only a "girly princess". "I'll get that snake..." thought Leanne as she walked to her chambers, "I'll show him who's girly once I gut his privates" with such unladylike thoughts she found herself at the doors of her chambers. She groaned at the thought of being fussed over by her handmaidens. She needed to do something else, she motioned to her guard captain "Foawr, ready the Rupings and your sad little mutated one too, I wish to go for a ride."

The tall caramel skinned man smiled and nodded. As they walked to the stables she wondered what they would see today, the Rupings were reptilian creatures that could fly and they were all the rage when the drakons were first tamed. The only difference was that drakons were four legged and were pronounced in the force but the rupings were the next best thing. They reached the stables and were presented with the spectacle of 50 rupings growling and flapping their wings. Rupings were always a mottled brown or orange in color Leanne's ruping, Arca, was a prominent orange. She was very fond of Arca since she was a purebred stallio. As one of her guard readied Arca for her she snuck into an empty stable and ripped off her silk dress. Leanne was wearing tough brown trousers and a white tube top under her silks. She grabbed her riding coat from her only female guard Sasha and walked to ruping with the rest.

All except Foawr who walked to his black scaled mutant Growd. Growd was a crossbreed between a ruping and a Drakon which meant that he was dumb as a ruping, a mere beast of burden. "You really should get a proper steed Foawr, your mutant may look like a drakon but it will never be as magnificent as a purebred ruping." Poked one of Leanne's guards.

"Growd's got heart Filius, more than you will ever have" shot back Foawr as he scratched the hulking black reptile's jaw. Growd seemed to shiver in pleasure as Foawr continued, his tail thumping the ground.

Filius was about to say something but was interrupted by Leanne "Ha Ha, Always so defensive Foawr, you need to lighten up. And Filius you ought to remember that Growd is way faster and nimble in the sky than you are." Leanne commented and mounted Arca.

Filius gave Foawr a dark look and said "Yes, m'lady." before backing off and mounting his Ruping. Leanne looked at Foawr gently patting Growd and mounting him and her thoughts wandered. Her guard were an odd bunch, they were all human force apostates from the college of Tython armed with lightsabers and personal shields. There was Jon, the youngest and newest of her guard who came with several recommendations from the college. Apparently he was very gifted with the force, a veritable prodigy. and Sasha who was by all standards just average but she made up for it by having a smart mouth. Sasha was also the only woman Leanne trusted, despite her lustful tendencies. Then there was her second in command Filius, a noble-born force apostate who always locked horns with Foawr. He was proud of his family's prominence in the Kingdom of Leonne and looked down on Foawr, who had no family to speak of.

Finally there was Foawr, the odd one out. He never spoke much but was highly skilled, at the age of 24 he was the youngest captain in the royal guard. He turned up 5 years ago claiming to be an apostate who was top of his class and asked king Alberon for a job, tall with jet black hair, green eyes and caramel skinned, he struck an impressive figure. when the King Alberon asked why he should be hired he said "The moon must crack".

Alberon was apparently immediately serious and replied "I have no opening in my guard but my daughter will have you guard her." And for 5 years he served her loyally. Never talking much and always doing his duty, which sometimes included bribing officials, blackmailing lords and ladies and spying. He also arranged for instructors when she expressed a desire to learn martial arts. Of all her guards Leanne trusted him the most.

They took off and Leanne cast her thoughts away, she loved flying, the beautiful views and the clouds. Everything. The ruping was quite agile and pumped its powerful wings, thrusting Leanne ever higher into the sky. Finally Arca leveled out and glided at a sedate pace as she rode the spiraling thermals, high above the city. She looked over to Central City as they flew and noticed an unusual number of transport ships coming into the spaceport near the capitol, dozens upon dozens of ships flew down. She activated her radio and asked "does anyone know what's going on?"

"Refugees m'lady, from the war." Replied Foawr.

"These many? My father did pass the decree to allow refugees but I didn't think there'd be so many of them."

"It's not just humans. There are Twi'leks, Dugs, Wookies, Togrutans, Pandorans," Said Filius.

"Okay, okay I get it, the situation is dire. I hope at least now my father will see reason and ready the army." Interrupted Leanne as she scanned the spectacle with worried eyes.

"ooh all that fresh meat. I can't wait to get my bed ruffled by all these exotic people!" Drawled Sasha, her excitement evident in her voice.

"Only you would want to sleep with a Dug Sasha." Quipped Jon.

"Well with your looks you could only get a Hutt to wank you off" and they went on. Leanne's radio beeped and saw she had a priority call.

It was Vanir, she switched out of the common channel and answered his call "Aah Minister Vanir, how nice of you to call me. I hope you are ready to apologize for the fiasco you caused in the council room." Leanne said valiantly trying to suppress her boiling anger.

"Nothing so humble Princess, your father has requested your presence in the throne room immediately, or once you are done powdering your nose." With that snide remark Vanir closed the channel.

"That mother fucker…." Leanne swore before switching back to the common radio channel.

"What is it m'lady" asked Foawr.

"Something's come up, we need to get back now." Replied Leanne, Foawr gave her the thumbs up and ordered the rest back to the castle. Once they were back they found the castle buzzing with activity, droids moving around, the palace guard in their dark grey ceremonial armor of breastplate emblazoned with the silver griffin, pauldrons, greaves, and the works.

As they walked to the princess's chambers Filius muttered "the force, I feel a disturbance, something….."

"I feel it too." Remarked Foawr with a worried look on his face. This is bad, thought Leanne, Foawr never gets worried not even when he had to infiltrate a foreign embassy.

"You don't need the force to tell you something's going down. Just look at all the activity." Scoffed Sasha. They reached Leanne's chambers and there was a protocol droid waiting for them, "The king has stated that all necessary personnel must be in their respective ceremonial garb"

Filius groaned "I hate those apostate robes, I've only worn them twice, on my graduation day and on my first day here." and walked away followed by Sasha and Jon still talking about potential alien sex partners. Only Foawr hung back "m'lady I would ask you to have a personal shield on you today, despite your objections on it."

"You would, but I wouldn't because I trust that you will protect me since it's you're duty." She said grinning as she mocked Foawr.

Foawr gave her a cold look "It's not my duty to protect you, it's my duty to keep you safe no matter what" and walked away.

"Tightass" muttered Leanne and entered her room to get ready.

 **A/N:** Please dont forget to rvw,cmnt or fav.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: An Edict of War.**

 **location:** Coruscant,Leone throne room.

Foawr stood behind Leanne in his ceremonial robes. A black robe with a hood and a silver cross on his right chest and a griffin embroidered on his right shoulder. Underneath he was armored like all of the royal guard. They stood along with all the lords and the king sat on his plush throne on a dais in the middle of the throne room. It was a quiet day in the throne room for the occasion was ominous.

Right before the audience the king Alberon and his minister Vanir met with Leanne in the secret room behind the throne. Foawr, and the captain of the kings guard master Forence stood behind the trio as they talked. "What's going on father?" Leanne asked,

"We've just received a message from the fleet that there was an empire ship bearing the flag of truce. It's an envoy of the emperor Romur Dahrc" the king said darkly.

"Your majesty we need not discuss terms with these barbarians. Blast him I say and meet this rag tag fleet of the empire on the field. Our forces can crush them I assure you." Drawled Vanir.

"At what cost Vanir, hundreds if not thousands will perish. We are not prepared to fight a war father, stall the empire while we assemble our fleet only then do we have a chance." Argued Leanne.

"And how do you say we do that my 'princess', do you have a plan. I can see that you do not. We must surprise them my king only an all-out attack can oust these scum from our sights." Countered Vanir as the king spoke "No, Vanir you know well the rules of engagement, we will not attack a vessel bearing the flag of truce. It goes against everything we stand for. We will parley with this envoy, end of discussion."

"but sire…",

"End of discussion, Vanir".

And so the king sat at his throne looking at a red haired man with a scar on his face wearing an apostate's robe. "Tell me apostate, how the college permits you to join these barbarians. Does it not go against your institution?" asked Vanir as he eyed his robes.

"My name is Benil I am an envoy of his imperial majesty, the conqueror of a hundred systems and the last drakon lord Romur Dahrc. As for your question, minister, the college of Tython has no authority over apostates who have graduated. I am free to do as I please."

"State your terms envoy Benil and do not waste my time with pretty words." Said king Alberon, to which Benil smiled and said "As you wish, king Alberon. These are the terms; Surrender or perish."

"YOU DARE THREATEN THE KING!" boomed master Forence and unsheathed his green lightsaber. King Alberon raised his hand and Forence stepped back still eyeballing the envoy who was still smiling. Foawr relaxed and found to his surprise he was holding his lightsaber. "Calm down!" whispered Sasha "do you want to botch this up."

Foawr nodded and slipped his lightsaber back into its holster. "This is no time for jokes apostate, the kingdom of Leon will not surrender and there will be no war. State your actual terms and we can start negotiations. Do you need ships, food or supplies? Those we can provide for we have plenty. There is no need for bloodshed."

Benil still smiling replied "the emperor's glorious fleet is far more advanced and powerful than yours and there is nothing that you can provide that we can't take. If you truly wish for no blood to be shed then you will surrender or you, like countless others will be crushed to the ground you hold so precious."

The king scratched his chin "so there will be no compromise?"

"These are the terms your highness." Benil smiled innocently.

The king stood up, his golden crown glittering and his armor shining "very well, scurry back to your emperor apostate and tell him we shall meet on the field." The envoy bowed and left the room in a hurry, king Alberon scanned the faces of everyone in the room his thoughts only on how everybody's lives depended on his decision. He looked at Leanne and from his post behind her Foawr saw that she nodded. "WE GO TO WAR!" the king shouted.

"This is how a kingdom falls, amidst fanfare and pompous cacophony" thought Foawr as he saw all the lords shouting triumphantly as though they had already won. Little did they know that they were doomed no matter the choice of the king? Surrender and become slaves or fight and die by the millions. Foawr knew this and already started to plan his escape, but he would have to move fast. First he'd need a ship and an ace pilot and then….

"What about Leanne" an irritating voice that makes men think said. What about her? She was of no import to him. He had no obligation to her "you know that's not true." Yes Foawr promised he would keep her safe no matter what, but… DAMN he had to save her too. He had to convince her, make her leave with him which would not be easy. She did look like a brat at first look but deep down she actually cared. She would not go so easily.

As Foawr battled within himself following Leanne he didn't notice the king take her and him along with his guard? Master Forence tapped him on his shoulder breaking Foawr out of his reverie "You already having the battle jitters boy, the war hasn't started yet. Trust in the force and you'll come out fine." The aged master apostate said.

"Yes master" nodded Foawr he looked around and saw that they were headed to the royal treasury. The king stopped at the door pointed to one of his kings guard and said "you there! Find Vanir tell him to get to the CnC room and you! Go find general Desh tell him to order all grounded ships to launch and form a defensive perimeter around the system. Foawr, Forence follow me!" and entered the treasury followed by Leanne, Foawr and Forence.

Foawr knew most of the contents of the room, since he had catalogued and inspected almost everything in here. Lots of gold, gems and even a few Drakon scales. The amount of wealth was astounding. "The emperor is going to have a field day" thought Foawr morosely, but he was surprised when the king ignored all of it. Instead, Alberon opened a panel at the back of the room and punched in a code on the buttons behind it. Part of the wall next to it shifted and slid revealing a hidden alcove containing a gleaming white egg larger than a water melon.

"No…" whispered Foawr, "this can't be happening, this is bad, very bad." He thought, "Father what is this? "Asked Leanne, Forence stood silently, staring at the egg.

"This is the last free Drakon egg daughter and it was given to me by Lisa right before she left to fight Romur."

"I can sense it…"whispered Forence with a look of profound awe, so could Foawr. The unborn Drakon pulsed with the force clear and untouched like mildew on a spring morning.

The king glanced at Forence and continued "It was conceived by your mother's drakon Windshear and I'm sure you were meant to have it", he hefted the heavy egg and put it gently into a square metallic backpack.

"My mother? My mother was a drakon lord? Why didn't you tell me!? Why…who else knows? Does Vanir know?" Leanne launched into a stream of questions. She was very intimidating if not for the fact that she was 5'3''.

Alberon chuckled and flipped a switch on the backpack and it floated of the ground by a few centimeters. He motioned to Forence to pick it up who was still staring at it. "Yes Vanir knows, so does Forence but that is all, and they didn't tell you because I told them not to".

The king Alberon cupped his daughters face and said "I didn't let you know because that would have been an enormous burden on you, you've had a hard life dear and I did not want your heart to be filled with hatred towards anyone not even Romur Dahrc. If it was up to me I would have taken this secret to the grave. But when destiny calls not even a king may smother its siren. You must leave this system." The king said over the complains of his daughter," and go to the college in Tython, the masters there will guide you." He held his daughter as she wept and said in a cracking voice "You have great potential my dear and a life that will affect the destiny of this galaxy but no matter what, you must know that I will always love you and that I'm proud of you. Go now, for your life calls out to you." And they hugged, a tiny speck of light in a planet falling into a bleak future.

 **A/N:** pls review or comment.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Failed Flight**

 **Location:** Coruscant

Leanne left with Forence and Foawr tagging along when Alberon called out "Foawr, a word." he stood in front of a banner depicting the rampant lion of the Leonne's, deep in thought.

Forence looked at Foawr still shell shocked and muttered "we shall await you." And left.

Foawr approached the king "My king." he intoned and bowed.

Alberon looked intently at Foawr and said in a low voice "I know who you are."

Foawr stepped back and his lightsaber flew to his hand. The king unfazed laughed "you would strike down your king! I know you are better than that." Foawr hesitated and stared at the king's still smiling face. He took a deep breath and sheathed his weapon.

"Good, now hear me for these may be my last orders to you. You will protect Leanne to the death, no matter what happens you are in charge of her. Any decision you make will be for her survival or by the force, I shall crawl out my grave and haunt you for eternity. Understood?" Foawr looked straight into king Alberon's eyes and nodded. The king sighed, as if a great weight had been lifted from him, "Now, let us be off, there is a war to be fought." And together they left the treasury.

Outside the royal guard flanked the doors with Leanne waiting for the pair. They walked together to the royal starport which was right next to the stables. Foawr motioned to one of the troopers who followed them to go and bring Growd to the ship they were leaving in. he was not going to leave his friend alone. The royal family and their escort of ten apostates including Foawr and Forence, followed by 14 elite troopers made their way to the open deck upon which rested the royal barge.

Foawr saw the trooper he sent fetch Growd to the deck. Growd rumbled deeply as Foawr scratched him under his jaw. "Can't you leave him, we have more pressing issues here." Whispered Filius as the king and his daughter said their farewells.

"Shut up" shot back Foawr to which Sasha and Jon snickered. Filius was about to protest when he was interrupted by a shout, "MY KING!" a trooper ran to them as the king faced him. "My king, there is grave news!"

"What is it boy spit it out."

"General Desh, he's….he's been found dead sire…"

"WHAT? Have you seen this boy?"

"Yes sire, with my own eyes!" Leanne covered a gasp and the royal guard instinctively wove closer to the king.

"Who could have done this? And at such a time…" the king's communicator beeped and a frantic voice said at the other end "Sire CnC has detected an unknown fleet preparing to land! What do we do!?"

"Where is the Leon fleet? Why haven't they stopped them?" Alberon demanded.

"Sire the royal fleet is still docked at…." The panicked voice continued.

"Then order them to get off their asses and launch. Stop the enemy fleet from landing." The king yelled into the communicator, an icy fear gripped Foawr's heart. Leanne was looking at her father worried, Sasha and Jon looked at each other, Filius looked at the sky and Forence ignited his green lightsaber. The panicked CnC operator spoke at the other end "there's thousands of ships…..sire they're already here…-==++_" static… and a huge boxy pyramid like spaceship broke through the clouds.

King Alberon broke the silence by slapping the trooper who arrived with Desh's death and said "order the army to sound the alarm, evacuate the people you are in charge of now! Innocent lives depend on you. Understood?"

"Yes, sire" and the trooper ran moments later the sirens wailed, a prelude to destruction.

Alberon turned to Leanne "You must go, NOW!" "But father…." "NOW, YOU HEAR ME!" Forence held Leanne by the arm to lead her to her escape when the royal barge exploded.

A boxy dropship descended in a flurry of blaster shots and turbolasers cutting through the troopers while the royal guard leapt aside and led the royal family to safety when the exit was cut off by rubble. Growd expertly took off and landed on the dropship, its weapons narrowly missing him. He used his claws to tear through the cockpit, the ship spun and Growd was thrown off, he hit the wall and fell unmoving. Foawr screamed, he lit his azure lightsaber and ran to his steed but was blocked by the dropship crash landing. The pilot was good, the ship plowed into the tarmac but was relatively undamaged. After coming to a stop the cargo bay doors opened and fifty cloaked individuals stepped out and lit red lightsabers. The remainder of the royal escort lit their lightsabers a mix of orange yellow and green. Finally from the smoking remains of the ship out came Vanir Volutes.

 **A/N:** Don't forget to review


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5: Betrayal and Last Stands.**

 **Location:** Coruscant, Royal hangars.

"Vanir," growled Forence, "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Oh shut up, you grizzly old bat. I don't have to explain anything to you." Drawled Vanir,

"What have you done Vanir?" shouted King Alberon "Answer me!",

"Hmm, this? This is me taking over. Get them, but leave the king and the princess I have something special for them." The red bladed apostates walked towards the king and his men,

"FOR THE KING AND LEON!" yelled Forence and the royal guard ran to protect their king, he stopped Foawr and said "you stay here kid! Protect them!" gave Leanne the box with the precious Drakon egg and charged into the fray. Foawr stayed put holding his lightsaber at ready. He stood there on pins and needles as he saw lightsaber dueling at its finest, 9 against 50.

The battle raged on in a flurry strikes, counter strikes, jabs, parries and every time one of the red apostates fell Foawr hoped they would get out of this mess just fine. But the battle turned sour as sheer numbers bowled over the talent of the royal guard and they fell one by one in a blaze of glory. Foawr watched as Filian was cut down by 2 enemies, he watched as Forence was stabbed in the head by one decapitated by another severed by the waist by another. He watched as Sasha took a stab meant for Jon and he watched as Jon was the last one remaining, kneeling by Sasha and crying as four enemies sauntered to him.

He watched and raged, until he could watch no more. "no more hiding" he whispered. Foawr sheathed his saber and he dove into the force, his rage and pain giving form to the force, he pulled and pulled, he strangled the force to his will and let it out. All in the span of moments. The force erupted around Jon pushing the red apostates several meters back and knocking them down. Foawr stretched his arms and pulled at Jon sending him flying into the arms of Foawr and they fell to the ground, Jon still sobbing.

The landing deck fell silent broken only by distant discharges of blasters and the groans of the fallen red apostates. Foawr got up and dusted himself he looked at Jon whimpering "she's dead…dead…..they killed her…..dead" he pulled Jon to his feet and said "she gave her life for you. Do not sully her sacrifice by being weak, get on your feet and prove that she didn't die in vain. If you don't ill cut you down myself." Jon blinked wiped his face and nodded. He stood up and lit his weapon, a yellow lightsaber.

Foawr scanned the deck as the apostates were slowly but surely picking themselves up goaded on by Vanir's shrieks "GET UP you imbeciles, the emperor will hear of this incompetence, by the FORCE! GET UP!" this spurred the red apostates to get up wobbly legged and bleary eyed, some of their ears still ringing.

Foawr had to protect the king and Leanne, he had to find a way out and there was only one solution. He did not like it, not one bit. "Jon get to work on the exit use the force to clear a path through the rubble, my king, princess stay between me and Jon ill buy us as much time as ….." THUMP, a gust of wind blew through the deck, THUMP, the air pressure shifted popping the ears of Foawr, THUMP, a shadow covered the deck and Foawr knew that no plan would ever work, THUMP, a gigantic red reptile flapped his enormous wings one last time blowing out all fires in the vicinity before landing on all fours. The Emperor had arrived.

Foawr looked up at the man sitting on top of the immense Drakon, he was pale almost white and bald, slender and athletic and he wore nothing but a long black leather coat. The emperor descended to the ground aided by the drakon and walked over to Vanir who was kneeling and trembling. "Move aside insect I have business with the king." He said in a rich almost musical baritone, Vanir whimpered and crawled to the edge of the deck where another dropship had arrived to extract the remaining apostates. He got on and the dropship zoomed away.

"Well, isn't this lovely" the emperor Romur hummed "where is he?"

"Where's who? Asked the king with a puzzled expression. "In time my king, I shall address you, but this query wasn't directed to you. It's for my son. After all family does come first." Foawr stared into Romur's eyes hate and rage boiling in his heart. Leanne fell to her knees still holding her egg, Jon stared open mouthed at Foawr. Only the king seemed undisturbed by this revelation.

"You're no family to me snake!" snarled Foawr "Ohoho snake! That's a new one. You really have learned something during your exile my prince. But if you don't want to tell me where Growd is you don't have to, especially since… Hmm Ahh I sense you little one. Aah this is Windshear's egg with Lisa's daughter no less. Fate truly is a funny thing." the emperor grinned looking more manic than amused.

"ENOUGH! Romur this ends now, face me and prove who the better man is." King Alberon boomed "Very well, my king, you wanted to face me on the field? Here I am, waiting for you. Once this is over, my son and I will have a little chat and your precious daughter will become a new addition to my collection." The emperor said while unsheathing his dual red lightsabers.

"You'll have to be alive to spread your poison Romur" said the king Alberon as he pulled out his ancient sword Rapture, the force forged steel blade gleamed blue and pulsed with the force. "Father, don't ..." the king looked at his daughter and smiled, he then walked over to Foawr and said "You know what to do Foawr, with me out of the picture your path is clear. Keep Leanne safe." And the Great King Alberon advanced to his fight of a lifetime.

 **A/N:** Short chapter? I know. But what can you do? you can review (wink,wink).


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Flights of Fancy.**

 **Location:** Coruscant, Royal hangars.

Foawr looked as the King walked towards certain doom, his head held high and his blue sword Rapture shining. "I can sense your fear, great king. You fear for your daughter's life, and the fate of your kingdom. Its right that you should fear, but it is too late now." Foawr clenched his fist as he heard the emperor's words, his path was clear but it meant sacrificing the king. He closed his eyes as the king shouted and charged at the emperor.

Foawr reached through the force and touched a mind that seemed to be sleeping. "It is time my friend, wake up."

Not far off the unconscious body of a black scaled beast shivered and opened his eyes, gray eyes that slowly turned red. It was done, after this there would be no turning back and Foawr realized that he had just stepped into a larger stage. Where he would have no way to back off, he would fight or die, but not today. The king clashed with the Emperor his sword clanging as it struck the lightsaber every time and the princess watched with wide eyes as the two rulers fought. Hoping against hope that her father would win.

The king was a formidable opponent and he used his weight to his advantage. He swung his mighty sword over and over driving the lithe emperor back, not even flinching as the dual red lightsabers bounced off his shield. Just as it seemed that the battle was reaching its climax a piercing roar swept through the landing deck and Growd rose from the wreckage of the dropship and flew over the still battling duo to Foawr and his charges. "You must get on now m'lady," said Foawr holding Leanne's hand, she shot a venomous look at Foawr "Let go of me! I am not leaving my father. Get away Traitor! "

The comment hurt Foawr far more than it should have, he had been called worse in the past. He let go of Leanne only to swat her near the nape and she fell unconscious into his arms. Jon yelped and lit his sword "Help me Jon, we must save her even she doesn't want us to." Foawr looked coolly into Jon's eyes, a flurry of emotions passed through his face, fear, anger, sadness and the stoic acceptance.

He sheathed his sword and helped Foawr to lay Leanne over Growd, "You owe me a drink and an explanation for all this shit Foawr." Foawr smiled morosely and nodded, they got on and Growd leapt into the air. He flapped his wings extensively to hold the weight of three. As they took off, the red drakon which was observing the fight calmly looked at them, huffed, and went back to observing his rider. The king was tiring and it was showing, his attacks were slowing and he was being hit a lot. Every blow the Emperor struck weakened the kings shields until they finally caved. King Alberon fell to his knees, spent.

"You have grown old, King Alberon" spat Romur as he leveled his sword to Alberon's neck. "Old and weak. So dies the great king of Leon, alone and on his knees." Alberon looked straight into Romur's eyes and bared his throat as a challenge to the emperor with a stupid grin on his face. Romur Dahrc snarled as he cut the King from shoulder to hip, killing him and driving the last nail into the coffin that was the kingdom of Leon.

Growd flew low and fast over the capital city of Coruscant, his black hue offering camouflage in the night sky. Foawr guided him to the edge of the city and into the wild lands. There weren't many such natural havens since the population had sprawled over the entire planet for centuries, but Foawr knew that this was the only safe place for now. They passed over a secluded lake in the middle of the small forest and Growd descended to the bank of the lake. The party got off, Jon hefting the valuable Drakon egg and Foawr carrying Leanne. Foawr looked around and saw the smoking city at a distance, numerous battleships hovering around the once proud city.

There was no time, the forces of Romur would eventually find them, even if they stayed here. They probably had 1-2 days but eventually their game would be up. He raged in himself for not being able to save the king from the monster, but it was the king's choice to sacrifice himself for his child. "We have to talk Foawr. What happened back there? Is it all true? And what's deal with Growd? Answer me now!" said Jon. Foawr sighed and placed Leanne gently by the lake, he splashed some water on her face she shivered and opened her eyes slowly looking Foawr square.

She screamed "GET BACK! Get away from me darkspawn!" she scrambled away "Do not dare touch me." She looked around frantically "Where have you brought me? Where is MY FATHER?"

"You are safe here m'lady, for now. The king….the king is no more." Stated Foawr while Jon cast his eyes to the ground shedding silent tears.

Leanne shook her head "No, no, no, …..YOU'RE LYING!" she sobbed as Foawr stared down Growd lying behind him. "This your fault Foawr, YOU DID THIS! ARE YOU HAPPY? We trusted you for years called you comrade and at the first chance you got YOU BETRAYED US!"

Foawr looked at Leanne "I am many things Leanne, a traitor is not one of them." He stated.

"You expect me to believe that? Do you deny being the son of Romur? You don't. You and your dear daddy planned this all along! So you could rule beside your father as the PRINCE! I will not let you reap the benefits of your twisted plans Foawr, I will kill you and avenge my father." She drew a hidden dagger and flew at Foawr.

"WAIT!" shouted Jon but Leanne was almost upon Foawr who did nothing to defend himself.

Just as Leanne was about to strike something knocked the wind out of her and she fell seeing stars. She regained her bearings to see Growd's teeth inches away and a rumbling voice echoed in the depths of her mind " _You cannot harm Foawr in my presence, child!_ "

 **A/N:** Don't forget to review.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Revelations and Oaths**

 **Location:** Coruscant, Central city outskirts.

"It… He talks!" exclaimed Jon, "That's…How's that possible?" jon was now stammering rather comically.

Foawr pulled at Growd "Get back Growd! This is not your fight."

Growd huffed and knocked Foawr down with his wing." _You are an insolent one child, to think you can harm a lord with his Drakon beside him. Rage has blinded you from the truth, I suggest you calm down."_ said Drakon to Leanne and growled indicating it was certainly not a suggestion.

Leanne did not calm down "You cannot threaten me Drakon. I understand clearly that you and your lord are in league with the emperor. You are spies and traitors and you do not deserve the benefit of the doubt." She stood up as Growd bared his teeth at her.

"M'lady, he saved us," Jon pleaded, "if he was with Romur why would he do that?"

Leanne glanced at Jon not wanting to take her eyes off the array of teeth in front of her "maybe he wants to deliver us on a silver platter, personally to Romur. I don't know, you cannot trust him just because of that."

"But why save me? Why help me with the red apostates? I'm a nobody. He doesn't need to deliver you to the emperor, Vanir took care of that. The emperor almost had you but because of Foawr, here you stand. Also…." Jon turned to Foawr " I sensed the king already knew who you were. He was the only one who seemed calm when the emperor addressed you. The force tells me it's true but I need to hear you say it."

Foawr got up "My true name is Foawr Dahrc and yes the king always knew who I was, since the day I first showed up he knew I was a Drakon lord. I had used an ancient code for any Drakon lord seeking sanctuary 'the moon must crack' I did not think he would recognize the code, but he did. Perhaps because his wife was a Drakon lord. But I didn't tell him whose son I was, turns out he already knew".

Leanne dropped her dagger "He knew? And trusted you? Why? Romur is your father. How did he come to terms with that?"

"Trust me when I tell you this Leanne," Foawr walked up to her and gently pushed Growd aside who sauntered off to lay along the shore of the lake. "There is no one I hate in this galaxy more than Emperor Romur Dahrc. He is a rabid dog and needs to be put down as such. This is why your father trusted me and was the only one to ever do so. I owe everything to King Alberon which is why I shall carry out his final orders to death….. to serve and protect you my queen." He kneeled and looked up at Leanne.

She stood silently looking straight into his eyes for a long time pondering, still unable to come to grips with what happened to her father and kingdom. Leanne shuddered as she recalled the huge red Drakon and the emperor atop it, she could never forget how she felt when he appeared. An aura of fear and death encased her like a fly in honey, unable to move, speak….breathe .This was the moment when Leanne realized Foawr was not the villain, he was the victim. This poor scarred soul had endured way more pain and torture than she ever had. Pain that would cause lesser men to lose their minds.

She looked into his eyes and knew that if she did not accept him now Foawr would probably never be able to live with himself. Her father was the only one to trust this man and that was all she needed to place her faith in Foawr. "Rise captain, I am no queen but if I am to be one, I will need your help. I trust you can do that right?" Leanne smiled. Hope flooded Foawr's heart, he had a purpose he was ready to accept. No more would he have to hide, he could openly support and fight and die for someone he chose, not because he had to but because he wanted to. After all these years of running Drakon Lord Foawr Dahrc was finally a free man.

They sat underneath a tree close to Growd for warmth and ate what food they had. "So, what now? We must make plans if we are to do this." Said Jon munching on his wafer.

"First we need to get off planet, we need a ship and a good pilot. I know someone who but it'll be a one day flight from here." Explained Foawr "Then we need to get to Tython, as a Drakon lord I can convince the board of masters at the college to help us. After that, I don't know, maybe the force will guide us."

Growd nudged Foawr with his snout " _You've forgot the egg."_ He said his voice echoing in minds of all present. Foawr shook his head "now is not the time Growd, it's too risky. The bonding will render her too tired to be of any use. We can get to that once we leave Coruscant." he looked at Leanne "For now you must rest, we leave as the sun rises.

********************************8

 **A/N:** Pls don't forget to review.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Whispers in the Shadows**

 **Location:** Coruscant, Royal throne room.

Emperor Romur Dahrc sat in the throne room of the royal palace on Coruscant. The late king's throne lay on the floor broken and replaced by Romur's own throne, made from the bones off all the drakons he had slain. He sat there reveling in his success, Coruscant was a jewel, it was almost the first ever city planet and a core world nonetheless. The cradle of humanity would be the capital of his galactic empire, an empire that would last a thousand years.

It was a long time since he started upon this path along with his drakon Storme, now finally he was very close to achieving his dream. Storme growled behind the throne, " _our dream_ " rectified Romur which led to Storme giving a satisfied grunt. Romur pondered on his plans for the future, victory was close at hand yet Romur felt…..unsatisfied. He clapped once and his personal attendant and daughter Faras came. "Summon the queen Raela, I wish to spend some time with her"

Faras pouted "It's always mother Raela your other wives are much more beautiful than she is why won't you call my mother queen Eliza? It's been weeks since you've spent time with her."

"The emperor is allowed to have favorites dear daughter, I don't complain about your partners do I? Summon her now and don't irritate her, I need Raela calm today."

Faras hmphed " Oh so you don't want to fight with her today, very well sire." She bowed and walked away daintily. Romur sat there waiting for his wife. The emperor had 3 wives each of them a Drakon lord bonded to a female drakon and since Storme was the last male the drakons were forced to mate with him to reproduce. Unfortunately all of the eggs were females and since they only bond with females they all went to his respective daughters, leaving his sons unbonded and unworthy of being his heir.

That all changed when Raela's drakon laid a male egg, and Romur was satisfied that it bonded to Raela' son Foawr, the empire had an heir. The emperor recalled that momentous day perfectly. He remembered holding the egg as the newborn babe touched it, he remembered the egg hatching and bond with Foawr and he remembered Raela's prophecy that the boy would be his empire's salvation or its doom.

 _"_ _Scion of the storm lord,_

 _rider of the shadow wing._

 _He who shall raise the empire eternal,_

 _Will find his bane in the vice immortal."_

Romur believed her, for she had not attained the title 'Golden Prophet' lightly before he enslaved her. Her words haunted him, "'vice _immortal'… what vice of men is immortal?"_ The sound of footsteps broke the emperor's stroll down memory lane and he looked up to see Raela in a long golden gown, decked in jewelry. She was tall and dark skinned and had warm brown eyes, she was not as beautiful as his other wives, but she was far more intelligent than the rest. A good thing Foawr got his own looks despite his mothers hue.

"My king, you summoned me?" she said in a husky voice as she curtsied.

"Yes Raela, I did. I have something to tell you. I met our son. Did you know that he is right here, on this planet? Apparently he was a member of the royal guard. Oh the irony, a prince protecting a princess, that one is for the books." Romur boasted as he languished on his throne

Raela's eyes narrowed "How is he? What have you done to him 'husband'? If my son is harmed in….. achk aaughk"

Romur lazily waved his hand and Raela choked "I have no mood for one your tirades today Raela. I didn't harm him, he's my heir! I merely enlightened the people he was escorting of his true lineage. Royal blood must not be demeaned despite its bearers delusions." He gazed intensely at Raela's pained face as he released her.

Raela gasped as she caught her breath. She was glad that her son was safe but was worried of his soul. Romur did not care what happened to royal blood and Raela knew that. No, this was Romur's sadistic enjoyment as he watched his son descend deeper into hopelessness, while being ostracized by the people around him. "Why do you persist my king? You know that Foawr will never embrace the darkness, no matter how much the world hates him. He is a survivor and Foawr trusts people with good in them, even if they don't reciprocate."

"That is not a certainty, Raela and you know it. Let me tell you something I saw in my campaigns. Once I saw a man begging in the streets of Alderaan, he only got scraps of food, clothes, or was shunned by people around him a lord came to visit the planet and passed by the beggar, he took pity on him and gave him a few hundred credits and I thought that was the end." Romur got up and walked toward Raela.

"A few years later I hunted down a pirate in our systems. Lo and behold it was the beggar." the emperor said with mock gusto. "Turns out he wasn't satisfied with the money he got from begging so he turned to piracy. I asked him who he blamed for losing his life at my blade. Do you know who he blamed?" Raela stood silent her face not betraying a single emotion "He blamed the Lord who, out of pity, gave him a few credits."

Raela took a few steps towards Romur "Get to the point husband." She remarked.

"Of course my dear, you see Foawr is the beggar desperate for trust and acceptance, but receives only scraps of acknowledgement." The emperor walked back up the stairs to his throne continuing in a dominant voice "Then the late king Alberon comes along and trusts him, pitied Foawr for his troubles. Now the king is dead and his secret is out, no one will trust him and then, only then will he be ready to do anything for purpose and companionship. His Drakon will provide those for a time but it will not be enough. Then I step in and he will truly become the son of the emperor, the dark prince and the heir of the empire."

Romur cackled as Raela came closer and said in a low voice "That will never happen Romur."

"Search the force Golden Prophet, I wish to know the future of my empire." Romur whispered as he stroked his throne.

Raela stopped and closed her eyes, a few seconds passed and the emperor expected sorrow from his queen but was shocked when he saw her smile. "You miscalculated my dear husband, it seems the princess is a lot more trusting than you believed. Even now after finding out everything she trusts in Foawr and together they plan your destruction. Looks like I was right after all."

The emperor screamed in fury and held Raela in the air choking her with the force, he threw Raela to the ground where she held her throat and gasped for air "I will slaughter this princess you are so sure of, my queen and I will bring her head perhaps that will sway your darling son?" and the emperor walked away calling out his troops for a ship.

Raela lay on the ground and smiled "it is done, your reign is doomed Emperor." She whispered.

 **A/N:** Pls comment or review, i live on them.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Ace in the Hole**

 **Location:** Coruscant, Central city outskirts.

"Wake up Leanne, it's time" Leanne jumped up and rubbed her eyes, startled awake by Foawr.

It was a clear and beautiful morning, birds chirped and there was a gentle breeze wafting through the woods. But Leanne was in no mood to enjoy it. They hurried and packed what meagre supplies they had and hopped onto Growd. He took off quite smoothly this time, and the first part of their journey began.

Growd flew fast despite having three passengers and the landscape zipped past below them, they were all silent as they travelled. Each one lost in their thoughts, Jon wondered what fate had intended for his life as he sat behind a princess on a Drakon….a Drakon! Leanne sat quietly and mourned for her father and kingdom. Foawr hunched, eyes closed, one hand on Growd's neck the other on the reins.

Growd flew from sunrise to noon stopping only once to hide when an imperial dropship and two fighters were spotted. They hid in a dilapidated warehouse and waited for the ships to pass over them. Two more times they encountered imperial presence and evaded them successfully. As the sky turned purple from the sunset the group neared the industrial sector of Coruscant.

The word 'sector' did not do it justice, it was a metropolis of factories, refineries and warehouses bordered by a haphazard collection of building which served as the housing section of the working populace. Two imperial frigates floated over the city as silent reminders that this was no longer free land.

They landed beyond the outskirts of the city in the hills where Growd left them at the bottom, "Here, wear these" Foawr pulled out some clothes from Growd's saddlebag and gave it to Leanne "Can't have you running around in silks."

Leanne nodded "Where…" Foawr pointed to a cave above. Growd took her to the cave and after a few minutes she came down wearing a simple pair of khaki pants and a green shirt under a black leather coat. They left the egg in Growd's saddlebag as it would be safer in a cave than around people. As they walked to the road leading to the city Growd flew back up to the cave that was well hidden.

"Those ships are a problem. We might run into imperial troops, are you sure we should go there?" Jon eyed the floating ships.

"We have no choice. Besides, we're going only to the outskirts not the heart of the sector so it will be relatively safer." muttered Foawr as they trudged along the road.

"Where are we going and who is this ace pilot? Can't we just steal a ship and leave, do we even need him?" moaned Leanne as signs of civilization in the form of tented peddlers along the road appeared.

"Her name is Insa and we're going to a bar that she frequents. We need her because none of us have the skill to break out of an imperial blockade." He looked at her "or else you could volunteer for the task."

"Fat chance! I've never even sat in a cockpit. Can she do it?" Leanne asked,

"she did it once already" replied Foawr.

The group finally entered the outskirts and wound through the alleys, hiding in the crowd of people in case any patrol passed by.

After an hour, two attempted muggings and a dead pickpocket later they finally stood in front of a grey decrepit building "welcome to the 'hole' m'lady" Foawr said mockingly

"I don't think we'll find anything but piss and shit here. are you sure our ace pilot is here Foawr?" Leanne wrinkled her nose as the smell of cheap booze, sweat and cigarettes wafted through the doorway.

Foawr chuckled and walked in followed by a hesitant Leanne and a curious Jon. The place was poorly lit, loud music blared from an invisible source and sketchy looking characters filled the place. Foawr led the others to the bar and looked towards one of the alcoves around the place. "wait she's not alone." Foawr nodded to the alcove. Leanne saw a pink skinned Twi'lek woman sitting in an alcove and talking animatedly to a dug.

The dug banged his foot on the table and said something to Insa that quieted her down, she nodded and took out a credit chip and threw it on the table. The chip was swiped by the dug and he got up, said something to Insa and left. Insa sat down and buried her head in her hands

"something's wrong…c'mon let's meet our pilot." Foawr murmured worried, he got up followed by Jon and Leanne.

As they approached the alcove Insa raised her head "what do you want?" she croaked and saw Foawr "Foawr! How are..?"

"Shhh not so loud Insa we're on the run." Whispered Foawr as he and the others sat down around the table.

Insa smiled " Ohhoh looks like mr royal guard got on the wrong side of the empire. How did you survive? I thought the entire palace guard was eradicated along with the king and princess in the attack." She said smugly unaware that the princess was in front of her.

Foawr threw a nervous glance at Leanne before forcefully saying "that doesn't matter, I'm here to hire you"

"No,no,no im not for hire, the planet is blockaded Foawr. There are too many ships between here and freedom, its too risky!" hissed Insa.

"we'll pay you." Said jon pinching his fingers.

"Are you deaf or just stupid? Foawr who is this idiot? I told you its too risky. It cant be done." Insa half shouted and half table-banged her tirade.

"You owe me Insa." A wincing Foawr said.

Insa bit her lip and frowned, then sighed closing her eyes "Fine! There, you happy? Now, I'll also take the money when we, If we reach…. Where are we going again?" it seemed Insa had deflated since her earlier tirade

"Tython." said Foawr simply,

"O.K, when do we leave?" she asked curious now that she heard the destination.

"Now." Replied Foawr curtly

"lets go." Said Insa, just as curtly.

She and Foawr stood up and shook hands " If we survive, we're even Foawr." He nodded then motioned to Jon and Leanne. They followed Insa out of the bar. In one of the frigates above their heads the emperor smiled

 **A/N:** Pls don't forget to review.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Takeoff issues.**

 **Location:** Coruscant, abandoned shipyard, industrial sector.

Leanne gaped at the ship "you want us to get on that rusty piece of…." She exclaimed.

"Now, now you'll hurt her feelings" chided Insa "granted the **eclipse** is a bit rusty around the edges but she's got it where it counts." The eclipse was shaped like an arrowhead and sported four plasma turrets, front, back and sides, the cockpit jutted out like a dome at the top of the ship. It was sleek but old and had seen battle as she was scorched by plasma rounds here and there.

"Rough around the…. Your ship is rough all over!" complained Jon

"It'll have to do." remarked Foawr "We have to wait for Growd. He'll be here in a few minutes". Leanne felt cold all of a sudden, she shivered as a familiar feeling of dread engulfed her freezing her in place.

"You reek of fear little girl, it was too easy to find you" emperor Romur stood at the entrance of the hangar, his presence exuded an aura that put everyone in fear.

Foawr walked calmly towards Romur his face resigned "Get in the ship I'll handle this."

"Gladly" whispered Insa and ran into the eclipse but Leanne and Jon stood where they were.

"We're not leaving without you." Said Jon.

Foawr said nothing but drew his azure lightsaber.

Romur smiled "Do you wish to challenge me child? Then face me properly!" he shouted,

Foawr sighed and another hilt flew to his left hand, with a snap and a hiss a blood red lightsaber activated.

"You kept it. Good it will mean your full strength shall fail against me." He activated his two blood red lightsabers and stood. Waiting, waiting.

Foawr leaped to Romur hoping to catch him off guard and struck with both swords from above. Romur spun aside and slashed at Foawr's side but he jumped back and circled slowly around Romur looking for an opening. He attacked a few more times and it always ended the same way. A flurry of strikes and retreat, Foawr hoped he could wear down Romur. But Romur was not emperor by mere luck or chance and he saw what Foawr was doing so leaped right at him intent at stabbing him with both blades. Foawr twisted his blades and deflected the swords then pushed using the force. Romur flew backwards but instead of falling, he flipped and landed on his feet.

"You cannot hope to defeat me with Ashla alone boy." Spat the emperor he deactivated his lightsabers "I can sense your fear, your hate, but you still do not use what I taught you. Let me show you the power of a drakon lord and let it be another lesson to you boy." The emperor's eyes began to glow his bald head burst into flames but did not burn him. His hands were wreathed in fire and a heat wave struck all making them sweat.

"Your paltry force tricks are nothing compared to my power. I offer you this power, join me my prince and this power will be yours. Hand over the princess and the egg, you will be rewarded with so much power" .

Foawr glanced at Leanne and snarled "You will have to kill me first."

Romur's glowing yellow eyes narrowed "No, I will not kill you but remember your answer when you hear the pretty princess scream." He launched two fire balls at Foawr who rolled out of the way,the fireballs impacted and exploded forming small craters on the reinforced tarmac. He threw more fire balls which Foawr nimbly dodged.

Romur snarled when he missed growing angrier by the second "Enough!" he shouted and unleashed a stream of fire at Foawr. He crossed his lightsabers and the fire parted over him but Romur was undeterred, he pushed with fire harder and harder. The tarmac melted and bubbled around the young Drakon lord. A few tense moments passed and then Foawr fell to one knee and the fire came closer, singeing his eyebrows.

Jon looked on the spectacle inaction gnawing at him, when Foawr fell to his knee Jon summoned his saber "fuck this." He muttered and was about to jump into the fray when he heard a roar and a shadow fell upon them.

" _Catch_!" Jon heard Growd in his mind and looked up to see a package fall to him, he caught it with the force and saw that it was the egg.

Growd now free of his burden flew straight at Romur, fire streaming from his mouth. Romur saw this and with one hand still pinning Foawr with fire, he raised his other hand and Growd stopped mid-air. Romur laughed manically "welcome Growd, your presence was sorely missed" Growd thrashed still floating, his wings flapping to no avail.

Through the fire and pain Foawr heard his drakon " _Can't…..breathe….."_ and his despair grew. The force wall faltered then broke, the fire hit Foawr and his shields were shattered. Foawr slid back in a heap, clothes smoking, armor scorched. If Romur hadn't ended the fire Foawr would have been cooked alive. Growd roared in agony, irritated Romur threw Growd against the ground, once, twice, a snap and Growd too fell by Foawr his wing broken. Jon stared at the still smoking body of Foawr and looked at Romur, it was impossible to defeat this man, this demon, he faintly heard the engines of the eclipse start.

" **get on, we have to leave now!"** said Insa over the radio, her voice pulled jon to his senses.

"Take the egg and get on princess I'll get Foawr!" He shouted over the drone of the engines of the now floating ship.

""Go. Now!" he insisted when Leanne was unresponsive. She nodded hefting the package with the egg and as she boarded the ship Jon activated his yellow lightsaber. He ran and leapt between Romur and Foawr, raised his saber "you will not go past me demon."

Romur looked amused by him "what's this? A lowly acolyte, far weaker than my prince, how do expect to stop me brave acolyte?" the fire over Romur's head and arms sputtered and died, the heat subsided. The Emperor seemed angry at his failing power so ignited one saber and ran to Jon. In that instant Jon immersed himself into the light side of the force far deeper than he ever had. He slapped the ground and a shockwave of force erupted in front of him pushing crates down and cracking the ground.

An unprepared Romur was hit by the shockwave and flew backwards, hitting the wall and buried under crates and rubble. Jon stood and dusted himself, turned to a now standing Growd with Foawr on his knees who was panting and promptly fainted.

 **A/N:** Reviews. I need them all!


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Made significant changes to this chapter. comment if you find any grammatical errors. HATE them!

 **Chapter 10: Out of the frying pan...**

 **Location:** Coruscant, upper atmosphere.

Foawr caught Jon before he fell "we have to go now!" Growd rumbled in his mind.

Foawr nodded mutely and carrying Jon he jogged to the ramp of the ship followed by Growd. Leanne was standing at the top ramp of the ramp who took Jon's limp form and hurried inside, Growd followed her in but Foawr waited at the top. As the ramp closed Foawr looked at the pile under which his father was and it erupted.

" _I will find you, my prince_ " hissed a voice in his mind. Of course Romur hadn't died, Foawr knew that, but they survived and escaped. They were safe " _well safer at least_ " he thought darkly he walked out the bay where Growd sat trembling with pain from his broken wing. " _I'll get something for your wing_ " he thought to Growd.

" _I am not weak, I can manage until we enter hyperspace_." Snapped Growd a growling deeply. Foawr acknowledged silently, he knew it was bad, he could sense the pain of his bond-mate but Growd's pride and ego were hurt. Foawr knew not to test him from experience and more than a few scars. Helping Growd now would seem like pity to him and would only infuriate him further, so Foawr walked to the cockpit and sat at the co-pilot seat next to Insa.

"Well, you're alive." She remarked as she took the eclipse off planet, the blue sky slowly gave way to the inky blackness of space and the stars.

"Barely…" he croaked and coughed violently and specks of blood now adorned his palm.

"Easy there palace boy, you should get to Leanne she's taking care of Jon, she should check you out too." Insa worriedly glanced at Foawr.

"I'm fine" Foawr clenched his teeth to stave off the pain, if a drakon could be proud so could its rider.

"You've done your part Foawr , now its my turn. If you want to help you're welcome to it, just don't die in my cockpit." Insa snapped annoyed at Foawr's stubbornness.

"Yes ma'am, what should I do?" he replied pulling the console to him.

"Ok turn on all sensors, give me the lay of the field." Insa was now in her zone. She was born to be in space and she knew it.

"Hmm, the two frigates over the industrial sector have launched fighters, about fifteen, they'll be upon us in 10 minutes. Also there are 7 imperial battleships ahead blocking our path. At the current speed we should reach them in 4 minutes." Stated Foawr rapidly growing nervous at the readings.

"Good there is still some time, I'm slowing down a bit, redirect power to forward and aft shields and drop the side shields." She ordered simply.

"That would mean we have no protection from the sides and at current speed both fighters and ships will be upon us. Do you have a plan or are we going to die?" Foawr asked worriedly.

"Relax I have a plan" Insa reassured, Foawr still unconvinced got to work. With the ships now 2 minutes away Leanne entered the cockpit settled in a crash couch and belted herself "are you hurt?" she asked Foawr

"I'm fine…" he growled as he looked at a screen, exasperated by the mothering of the two women.

"Don't bother Leanne men only accept help if they're unconscious or dead." Quipped Insa, Leanne only looked at him.

"I'm fine, really" Foawr softly repeated, she seemed satisfied with his answer.

Leanne looked at the view screen, the ships were now clearly visible against the stars. "What now, they have us pinned" she said.

"That's what they think" replied Insa grinning wickedly. They were close now, and about to enter weapons range with the fighters trailing close by, too close. "Get ready" Insa gripped the ship controls tightly, they crossed into weapons range and for a tense moment nothing happened.

"Why aren't they firing?" Insa glanced worriedly at Foawr "maybe…."

The comms crackled to life interrupting Insa " **Attention unidentified ship you are trespassing into military space, you are ordered to power down shields and other non-essential systems and prepare to be boarded for a routine inspection.** "

"What the…... screw this" hissed Insa and gunned the engine, the eclipse lurched forward and pushed its inhabitants into their seats. "prepare the hyperdrive and plot course to Tython!" she snapped at Foawr who nodded and started entering the co-ordinates.

" **Unidentified ship power down and surrender the princess or we will fire, I repeat, power down…"** The imperial insisted over the sound of laser rounds bouncing of their shield.

A confused Insa looked at them "What princess?" and her eyes fell on Leanne "Foawr! I swear…" She roared swing the ship violently to evade a missile.

"Later I'll explain everything later, concentrate on getting out of here" Foawr placated her, hoping she wouldn't just surrender and hand them to the empire.

Insa huffed and looked forward they were almost at the ships with the fighters nipping at their heels firing warning shots. "Leanne did you belt that guy to the bed like I told you to? Yes? Good. Don't want any broken necks." The battleships finally fired, red lines of plasma streaked across space "HOLD ON!" screamed Insa.

The eclipse flipped and its engines whined as it slowed down the ship to a near stop, its inertial dampeners nearly popped as it tried to negate g-forces never meant to be negated. But the ship held, and fired its forward weapons into the swarm of approaching fighters, 3 were gunned down immediately the rest flew past the eclipse unable to reduce their speed so abruptly and straight into the torrent of plasma.

The ships had stopped firing fearing they would kill their own pilots but the damage was done and all was quiet for a few seconds, it was all she needed. "Kill the shields redirect all power to engines and hyperdrive only, don't care if you kill the lights" Insa reoriented the eclipse and flew past the battleships in speeds that made the already weak inertial dampeners work even harder to keep the occupants from being crushed by g-forces. The eclipse breached the blockade and jumped to hyperspace.

 **A/N:** Pls review.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:** So this is my latest chapter, its a bit short but believe me when i say i needed a lot of self motivation to complete it. that said if this story gets any,i mean any attention im willing to continue writing. i also don't have any Beta's so if you are interested give me a PM. If you find any glaring errors don't hesitate to point them out. Enough talk, on with the story.

 **Chapter 11: Rebirth and Reckoning**

 **Location:** Eclipse, hyperspace, Unknown.

They sat around on chairs or crates in the cargo bay with Growd as Foawr put a splint on his broken wing. Nobody spoke until Growd stopped twitching when Foawr was done and the low hum of the hyperspace drive dominated the setting.

He sat on a crate next to Growd's head "I owe you an explanation." Foawr offered tentatively.

Insa looked straight at him "No, you owe me the truth palace-boy."

Foawr nodded "what do you know of drakons?" almost expecting Insa's reaction.

She stood up anger flashed in her eyes. "What does an extinct animal have to do with princesses and the fucking emperor!?",

"what do you know?" insisted Foawr, his calm demeanor was so unexpected by Insa her anger left.

Insa crossed her arms "They were luxury beasts, probably just like rupings, for lords and ladies to fly around on. One rumor is that they can breathe fire…." She sat on her chair "another states they had mystical powers, grants wishes, gives good luck, shits diamonds and a hundred more stories. Your pet, can I guess from your question that he is a Drakon?" Growd growled and bared his teeth and looked at her with glowing red eyes inciting a small gasp and the stiffening of Insa's neck.

"He is not my pet Insa but yes he is a Drakon," he pushed Growd's head away breaking Insa's eye contact with him " and he is frightening my friends" Growd huffed and lay his head by Foawr's lap still watching Insa with the now regularly red reptilian eyes. " _It's not going to work, she's too defensive._ " Complained Growd to Foawr who just looked at Insa.

He decided to try another avenue, "what do you know of the force?"

Insa smiled "Hah I know enough, had plenty of flings with you apostates of Tython", she winked at Jon who shuffled uncomfortably, "I even know your jargon 'the force is a mystical energy the binds the galaxy' blah blah blah" Jon nodded knowingly and smiled as the phrase brought memories of his days at the college.

Foawr visibly brightened, glad Insa was at least receptive now, "Then you know to some degree what it means to be a force user. Don't you?" He asked to Insa's nodding head. "What if I told you that Growd or any Drakon can use the force? What if I told you that drakons are far more intelligent and wise than any average person, able to think and feel?"

Insa looked down and shook her head "I'll believe it when I see it Foawr."

Foawr was silent for a moment before smiling sagely, "He wants to talk to you, does he have your permission?" asked Foawr

"What? How?..." Insa sputtered.

"Does he have your permission?" Foawr repeated, as though demanding and answer.

Insa nodded mutely before feeling a tingling at the back of her head and a deep inhuman voice rumbled in her head " _Greetings meatbag, I am Growd. We are well met."_ she noticed the black reptile was looking directly at her as the voice resounded in her mind. Of course she immediately realized and freaked out for a minute before she could stay sane with the fact that Growd could talk, in a sense.

"So the emperor was after you?" Insa asked still sending spooked looks toward Growd.

Foawr shook his head "No, he was after this." He waved his hand and the egg-box floated from Growd's saddlebags to the center of the floor.

Leanne knelt before the container and slowly opened it to reveal the shining ivory surface of the egg. Four pairs of eyes could not seem to leave the precious egg as Leanne gingerly took it into her arms. The egg in her arms she looked at Foawr "What now? Do I get to bond with it?" she asked her excitement bubbling over.

"Her," Foawr corrected "and yes, I expect you will bond to that drakoness." Foawr shifted Growd's head to kneel in front of Leanne. "But you have never touched the force, nor can you, at least until you bond." He took the egg from Leanne and placed it on the dura-steel floor between them, with his palms resting on them. "place your hands on mine and calm your mind. If all goes well it will be over quickly." He stated calmly.

This elicited a nervous chuckle from Leanne "Will it hurt? Not that I'm scared, or anything…", defiant yet vulnerable she pulled unknown strings in Foawr's heart.

He sighed heavily, it was quite unlike him to have such tender emotions "This is a force ritual where I act as the conduit between you and the drakon, it won't hurt, hopefully." He continued. Leanne nodded stiffly and followed his instructions, closing her eyes to calm her nerves.

Insa watched the interaction with mild interest before muttering to herself "this is insane", her ship was now home to crazy religious rituals of all things.

"This is insane," An unexpected voice agreed with her breaking her out of her reverie. "such an event has not been witnessed in more than a century." Jon was excitedly babbling.

Insa nodded, marveling at Jon's passion. She also noticed that Growd, the talking reptile, was watching the pair in rapt attention. "so, you're cute for an apostate." She said abruptly, annoyed at Jon's lack of interest in her femininity.

Jon blushed violently "Uhmm…. Ahh… I'm actually celibate." He gushed.

"What's that, a weird alien or something? Insa asked, apparently mocking him.

"Actually.." Jon began before he sensed a tremor in the force, interrupting his jibe at Insa.

All eyes were on the now shaking egg, Growd rose to his feet trembling in pain. Small shrieks and taps were emanating from it while Foawr stepped back, gazing at the egg in awe. Leanne sat completely still before the jerking, cracking egg, her brilliant green eyes wide. A particularly loud crack occurred and a hole broke in the shell. Amniotic fluid dripped from the hole, larger every second, and a scaly, slimy, horned head burst out. It was white, white as snow, with large blue reptilian eyes. The hatchling shrieked and crawled out the egg, mucus dripping off its lizard like body. She spread her wings and shook off the mucus, to the general cries of disgust by Insa and Jon.

Leanne lovingly observed the hatchlings antics and cooed to it. The sound immediately caught the attention of the hatchling, which was sniffing and crawling around Growd. She scampered to Leanne who had outstretched her arm. The moment the drakoness's snout touched Leanne's palm there was a flash of light and the dark, musty cargo bay grew warmer. Leanne screamed as she felt her body was being scorched and frozen at the same time. She gave in to the pain and fell, fell into the comfort of darkness.

 **A/N:** Please review and/or comment. i really need them.


End file.
